


Anonimity

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Anonimity/Recognition [1]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan's not innocent, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he's never actually been propositioned out of the blue. Not in the toilets, anyway. And that is what's happening here; there's just no other possible explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonimity

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Dee.

As Ewan washes his hands, he keeps darting glances at the bloke standing over by the door. There's no one else in the toilets, so he can't be waiting for anyone, or if he is, it's the strangest waiting place Ewan's ever seen.

Jude looks over towards the sink again. The other man appears to have noticed him, from all the glances in his direction, but he doesn't seem to be doing anything other than just looking. And washing his hands. _Could he be any more clueless?_ Or maybe the guy has simply come in here to use the facilities. If he's picking up on any of Jude's signals he's certainly not responding. Which is a shame, because the redhead is certainly a good looking bloke. And Jude is keen to find out if the rumours about redheads are true. He licks his lips again and decides the time for subtlety is over.

Stepping up to the sink next to the man, Jude turns on the cold tap and splashes water over his fingers. It's just a ploy and he's not really watching what he's doing. Instead he's staring at the other man in the mirror, hoping to catch his eye. And there it is. The man looks over, perhaps hoping to hide his interest by looking at his reflection. Jude raises his eyebrows and holds the man's gaze. Slowly, deliberately he runs the tip of his tongue along his upper lip and then, just as deliberately, shifts his gaze meaningfully to the bulge of the man's pants.

Ewan's not innocent, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he's never actually been propositioned out of the blue. Not in the toilets, anyway. And that is what's happening here; there's just no other possible explanation. Shutting off the tap and wiping his hands off on his jeans, he grins just this side of nervously. "You want something?"

"Question is, do _you_ want something." Jude tilts his hips invitingly. The other guy has an accent, Scottish maybe. "Because, yeah, I'm offering."

There's no one else in here; there's been no one but him and this guy since Ewan came in, so he's not really worried about getting caught - and what if they were, anyway? More embarrassing for the fellow who walked on him them, he imagines.

"Yeah? There," he jerks his head towards the stall at the far end, "or here?"

_Good, he's figured it out._ "Stall," Jude mutters and gestures for the other man to lead the way. And yes, definitely a Scot. This is looking much more promising now and he can't help rub his cock through his trousers, adjusting himself.

Ewan's hard by the time they're in the stall and he's shutting the door behind them, fumbling with the flimsy lock. He wonders suddenly if this bloke expects payment, and if he's willing to pay if that's the case. _Probably_, he has to admit.

Eager now, Jude can feel the excitement thrumming through his body. He can almost taste the other man's cock, saliva moistening his mouth at the thought. With a quick glance at the floor, Jude lowers himself to his knees, hands coming up to tug at the other man's fly. He leans in, pressing open mouthed kisses to the bulge in the man's jeans, pulling aside the fabric until he can feel soft skin, hard flesh under his lips. He moans, softly, and the ache in his groin grows more urgent.

"Fuck..." Ewan laces his fingers through mussed blond hair, looks down through half-lidded eyes as the man's lips trace a path along Ewan's cock. _Lips that were made for this..._

Licking along the shaft of the man's cock, Jude reaches up, guides it into his mouth, holding it steady in his hand as he teases the head with his tongue. He's not going to tease for long though, not when there's so much on offer here. _The rumours about redheads are true, at least for this one._ Jude moans in appreciation and sinks his lips lower down the shaft, sucking in time with the stroking motion of his hand.

_Oh...fuck, this guy is good._ Knows what he's doing and looks incredible doing it. Ewan can't tear his eyes away. Rocking his hips, he watches as his cock disappears further and further into that beautiful mouth. Suddenly Ewan wants to see him take it all, and he thrusts harder, holding the man's head in place.

_Like that, is it?_ Jude shivers in excitement and relaxes his throat, letting the man's cock slip further down, past the point where he would be choking if he hadn't learned, long ago, how much he enjoyed this. _That's it, fuck my mouth, fuck my throat with your lovely thick cock._ He moans, feeling it vibrating around the man's shaft and keeps sucking, steadying himself by gripping the man's hips.

With each thrust, Ewan feels his balls draw up tighter, muscles tensing, until finally with a shudder and a long moan, there's release and he's spilling down the man's throat. "Christ!"

Greedy, Jude presses forward, burying his face in the man's groin, hungrily taking it all until he's lightheaded from lack of air. He pulls back enough to taste the last drops of come on his tongue, licking them away and looking up as the other man slumps back against the stall wall. _Perfect._ Just what he needed.

Still on his knees, Jude unzips his fly and reaches inside, freeing his erection. Still looking up at the other man, he starts to stroke.

Ewan reaches out, offering him a hand up. Still a little breathless, he grins. "You want help with that?"

"Yeah," Jude mutters and puts his hand in the other man's, leaning on him heavily as he struggles to his feet. His jeans are too tight, constricting, so he pushes them down to ride around his thighs, his heavy erection bobbing in front of him. "Yeah, you can help me." Pressing against the other man, he pushes his hand down towards his cock.

Cupping the back of the bloke's head, Ewan pulls him in for a kiss, tongue flicking out over his lips, demanding entrance. He wanks him slowly, enjoying the weight of the man's cock in his hand, the smooth slide of skin over muscle. On the upstroke, he swipes his thumb across the head, pressing into the wet slit. His free hand skims over the man's shoulder and bicep, down his side to his arse, round and just the perfect fit for Ewan's hand.

"Oh yeah, like that," Jude breathes, pressing himself against the other man's hip. Jerking off is even better when he doesn't have to do it himself. He wraps his arms around the guy's neck and clings on, leaning in to kiss him again. He tastes of Guinness and cigarettes. Jude moans into his mouth and presses back against the hot fingers on his arse, wishing he'd thought of asking the guy to fuck him.

Encouraged, Ewan lets his fingers slip between the man's cheeks, works his index finger into the tight hole, and wonders if maybe he oughtn't to get the bloke's name after, see if he wants to come back to Ewan's and maybe get fucked later. He groans at the thought, his strokes becoming rougher.

Harder, faster, fingers pushing inside him, opening him up. Just how he likes it. Jude whimpers against the man's neck and then throws his head back, eyes screwed shut, mouth wide open around a strangled cry as the orgasm rips through him. He stiffens, spine gone rigid as his hips keep pumping, coming hard in the man's hand. At last he's spent, slumping against the other man, still shuddering in his arms. "God..."

Ewan grins, feeling a bit awkward now it's all over, but trying to cover for it. "Liked that, eh?" One arm still wrapped around the man's waist, he grabs a few sheets of toilet paper, scrubs his hand clean, balls up the paper and tosses it in the toilet.

"Yeah, pretty good." Jude smiles weakly at the guy who just jerked him off. He'd like to kiss him again, he thinks, but the moment of intimacy is quickly slipping away. He straightens, pulling away. "Thanks."

"Anytime..." Ewan tucks himself in and zips up his fly, watching out of the corner of his eye as the other guy does the same.

"So, uh..." Jude doesn't know what to say. It was good. _He_ was good. Of course, Jude's had some fucking good shags from strangers he's picked up but for once, for the first time in a long time Jude wouldn't mind meeting up with his anonymous partner again. But he's not sure. The bloke could be a psycho, could be really boring. He could even be one of those married with kids guys. Jude's had plenty of those, too. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jude shifts his weight from one foot to the other and looks at the other man, feeling awkward.

Sliding the lock open, Ewan chews his lip. "Erm...I don't suppose... I mean, d'you want to come back to my place? For coffee or something," he finishes lamely.

Jude's tempted, he really is. And the invitation home rules out the wife and kids complication. He hesitates and then, with no small amount of regret, shakes his head. Better to keep it clean, a simple anonymous bathroom shag that he'll remember with pleasure for some time to come. "Nah. I can't. Got things to do, places to be... Might see you around though." He shrugs expressively. Chances are he won't. Impulsively he smiles at the man. "What's your name?"

"Ewan," Ewan says, pulling the stall door open, squeezing past, trying not to feel disappointed. It was a shag in the toilets, after all, what did he expect? He makes his way over to the sink, rinses his hands, more to have something to do than any desire for cleanliness.

On his way to the door Jude stops, hovers. He should just give the guy a fake name, just something to hang the experience on in memory, signifying nothing but the too few minutes they spent together. Make something up. That's what he always does when asked. And the guy hasn't asked. Jude presses his lips together to hold back his growing regret. Better this way. He's only going to say _bye, see-ya-later..._ something meaningless and forgettable except when he opens his mouth somehow it comes out. "Jude." And then he's gone.

Ewan hangs back, long after he's finished drying his hands, and it's not til he's sure the other man - _Jude_ \- won't be out there anymore that he finally leaves.


End file.
